


Of Broken Noses and Love Confessions

by olgushka



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 06:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olgushka/pseuds/olgushka
Summary: Tyler likes to sleep around.





	

Tyler decides that even if he was against the suggestion at the beginning, going out wasn't such a bad idea after all. They all end up in a crowded club and the crew scatters all around the place, dancing, laughing and chatting with random people. Tyler sits on a stool at the bar, slowly sipping his colorful non-alcoholic drink and laughs at the sight of Mark and Jordan having some kind of crazy dance battle a few feet away from him. He can't spot anyone else and wonders where Josh has disappeared but then someone sits at the empty stool right next to him and Tyler can't help but stare.

Their eyes meet and Tyler's stomach does a backflip. The guy is much younger, Tyler is sure. But dear Lord, he's _pretty_. He wonders how long it will take before he asks for an autograph.

„Hi.” The stranger says and smiles brightly, leaning closer.

„Hey.” Tyler replies. 

„How is it going? Why are you sitting here all alone?”

„I'm not alone. I'm with friends. They're...” He hesitates and scans the crowd. „...making fools of themselves at the moment.” 

„What's your name?”

Not a fan then.

„Tyler.”

„Nice to meet you, Tyler.” The guy keeps smiling and Tyler sips his drink again. „I'm Léo.”

„Sounds kinda... French.”

„Yeah, I'm half-French.”

„Oh.” Tyler bites his lip and tries to stop his _friend_ from getting too excited in his pants. 

„So, _Tyler_.” Léo winks and pushes his stool closer to the singer. „Wanna tell me something about yourself?”

Tyler already knows where he’s gonna spend the night. And Léo seems to have the same things in mind because he looks at the singer with lust and seductively licks his lips. The conversation doesn’t even start properly and there's already a warm hand caressing Tyler's thigh and squeezing it gently. 

Tyler has no patience to wait any longer. Flirting is fun but he wants something more than _words_. He's about to suggest getting out of the club but then, before he can blink, the guy is _gone_. He’s lying on the floor with his hands covering his face and blood dripping down his fingers. He moans loudly in pain and holds his nose. Tyler doesn't fully understand what's going on until his eyes land on Josh who stands right next to the guy with a furious expression on his face. 

„Josh!” Tyler yells and quickly rushes forward, stepping between Léo and the drummer. „What the hell are you doing?!”

Josh looks up. When he notices Tyler's shocked and angry face, his own expression changes from furious to terrified. He looks around and when he realizes that everyone stares at him, he takes a step back, spins on his heel without a word and flees.

Tyler drops to his knees beside Léo and puts his hand on his shoulder.

„Hey man, are you okay?”

„Look, you could have told me you're taken, I wouldn't even try anything.” The guy says, sitting up and wincing. „False sygnals, dude. Fuck.”

„Wait, no! We're not... He's not my boyfriend.” Tyler shakes his head. „Oh God. Is it bad?”

„I... Yeah. I think it might be broken.”

„Shit.” Tyler sighs and reaches to him. „Come on, let me help you. I'll take you to the hospital or something.”

„No, no. Thanks. I will... manage.” Léo says, getting up and ignoring Tyler's hand. „It was nice to meet you.”

„Léo, wait-”

„Go back to your boyfriend.”

With that, Léo disappears in the sea of people.

„Dude.” Mark appears right behind him. „Did Josh just-”

„Yes.” Tyler growls. „Where did he go? Did you see him?”

„I'm pretty sure I saw him leaving.”

„Okay.” He nods and drinks the rest of his coctail. „I need to find him. See you later.”

He gets out of the club and scans the area around the building but there's no one with bright yellow hair around. He makes his way to the hotel and gets on the fifth floor. He opens the door to their shared room but it's dark and empty and there's no sign of Josh. He doesn't waste time. He runs down the stairs, not bothering with waiting for the elevator and leaves through the back door that lead straight to the parking lot. He opens the door to the tour bus and climbs inside. 

He finds his drummer, standing in the middle of the lounge. For a moment, there's silence. They just stand there, looking at each other. But then Josh sighs and takes a step back. Before he can run away, Tyler invides his personal space and catches his wrist.

„You're not going anywhere until you tell me what, in God's name, happened back there.” Tyler says angrily. 

„I don't know.” Josh says quietly and averts his gaze.

„You punched that guy in the face! You probably broke his nose!” The singer raises his voice.

Josh flinches.

„I-” He opens his mouth but can't form a proper sentence.

„Are you drunk?” Tyler asks and Josh shakes his head. „How much did you drink?”

„Nothing. I didn't drink anything.”

„So you're completely sober?”

„Yes.”

„Good. That makes two of us.” Tyler grits his teeth. „Why did you punch him?” He asks but Josh doesn't answer. „Josh. You've been acting weird for a while but this is a whole new level of being an asshole.”

„He wasn't-”

„He wasn't _what_?”

„Your type. He wasn't your type.”

„What?”

But Josh only shakes his head, frees his wrist from Tyler's grip and disappears behind the door, leaving the singer completely dumbstruck. When the shock goes away, he follows Josh.

The curtain to the drummer's bunk is closed and he pulls it open without knocking. Josh is there, hiding under the blanket with his back pressed against the wall. He looks at Tyler but then squeezes his eyes shut and throws the blanket over his head.

„So you, like, didn't even speak to the guy and looked at him for, maybe, I don't know, ten seconds? And you simply decided that he wasn't my type?” Tyler huffs. „Wow. So, I do have a type? Brilliant. I didn't even know I had a freaking type!”

„Stop it.” Josh mumbles.

„No. I won't stop. You punched him in the face!”

„I know!” Josh yells suddenly and throws the blanket away, making Tyler take a step back. „I know.” He says again, more quietly. „I'm sorry, okay?”

„I'm not the one you should apologize to.” Tyler says but then changes his mind. „Actually, you know what? You're right. You should be sorry. Because you totally cockblocked me from getting laid tonight. And you know what? He was definitely my type. Don't be a freaking jerk and stop interfering in my sex life because it's _none_ of your business.”

He closes the curtain with more force than necessary and turns to leave but when he's about to push the door open, he hears a quiet sob. And then another. 

A wave of guilt shots through his chest. He takes a deep breath and exhales through his nose. He turns around and gently pulls the curtain open again.

„I'm sorry.” Josh says before Tyler has the chance to open his mouth. „I'm sorry, I don't want to fight with you.”

„I don't want to fight with you either.” Tyler nods. „But you've been a real pain in the ass lately, Jishwa. And I don't know why would you act like that.”

„I'm just...” Josh lets out a shaky breath. „You two were talking and then suddenly he was all over you and I kinda knew how would it end and I got jealous... I didn't want him to touch you like that. I didn't want him to touch you _at all_. I don't know how did it happen, I don't know when did it happen, I was watching you and suddenly I was there and my knuckles hurt and he was on the floor and I-”

„Josh.” 

„-I don't even know if you have a type or not, I don't know why I said that, I just can't stand the idea of you hooking up with strangers anymore and I'm so scared every time you disappear with someone else and-”

„Josh.”

„-when you come back in the morning you smell differently, you smell like _them_ , and sometimes you limp... and I never know if it was good sex or bad sex. And I'm so terrified, I just don't want them to use you, I don't want them to hurt you, you don't deserve to be treated like that."

„Josh.”

„I care about you so much.” The drummer says and Tyler's heart melts.

He sighs, kicks off his shoes and climbs into Josh's bunk.

„Scoot over.” He says and Josh shifts back. Tyler props himself on his elbow and looks down at Josh. He reaches to his cheek and wipes the tear that rolls down the drummer's face. „I know you care, Josh. I just don't underst-”

„I'm in love with you.” Josh blurts out and everything stops. Tyler's hand stops caressing his cheek and his eyes open wide. Josh panics. He can't really run away without pushing the singer out of the bunk. „Heck.” He whispers and hides his face behind his hands when the feeling of Tyler's fingers on his cheek is gone. „Sorry. Forget it. Just... Just forget it. Oh my God.” 

Tyler stares. He stares and stares, and _stares_ until his eyes start to burn from not blinking for too long. He snaps out of it and realizes that Josh's chest moves unnaturally fast and the drummer struggles to breathe. He rips Josh's hands from his face and starts caressing his cheek again.

„Josh. Breathe. You can do it. Come on. There's nothing to panic about.” Tyler assures. „Deep breaths, come on.”

„C-can't.”

„Of course you can.” Tyler says.

But when Josh still can’t stop hyperventilating in front of him, he does the only reasonable thing that comes to his mind. He leans down and kisses Josh on the mouth. He presses his lips against Josh's until the drummer stills underneath him, until he responds, until he pulls off to finally catch a deep breath.

When they pull away from each other, Josh looks at him with a shocked expression on his face.

„There you go.” The singer smiles. „Breathe. Slowly. Slow, deep breaths. Yes. Good. Very good.”

„What was that?” Josh asks, panting.

„You had a panic attack.”

„No, the _other_ thing.”

„Uhm. CPR?”

„I wasn't drowning, Tyler.” Josh says, pushing his sweaty fringe off his forehead. „And I thought CPR requires pushing _air_ inside someone's lungs, not your _tongue_.”

„Your whole life was a lie then.” Tyler grins. „Are you with me again?”

„I guess.” He replies, taking another deep breath.

„So. How long?”

Josh blushes. Then he shrugs.

„Always. Since the beginning. Since the day one, probably.”

„Six years. And I didn't know?”

„I didn't want you to know.”

„Why?” Tyler frowns.

„I thought... I thought it would ruin everything.”

„But you knew about me being gay from the start.” 

„And I still didn't want to ruin it.” Josh says. „I was afraid that... you would say no. And if you said no, do you even know how awkward that would be? Two gay boys in one band, where one of them is hopelessly in love with another but the other one doesn't feel the same?”

„Wow. Overthinking much?” Tyler giggles.

„Avoiding a heartbreak.”

„What about Debby?”

„What about her?”

„You dated. For a quite long time.”

„She was my private conversion therapy.”

„W-what?” Tyler's face falls.

„I asked her to be my girlfriend because... I didn't want to be gay anymore. I wanted to shift my focus to someone else.” Josh says, avoidong Tyler’s eyes. „The band was more important than my stupid feelings. I needed to forget that I... like you like _that_. I needed to focus on important things. On making music with you. I would die if the band fell apart.”

„And you thought that your feelings weren't important?” Tyler asks. „You spent _months_ in a relationship with a girl just to convince yourself that you're not gay?”

Josh nods.

„Yeah.”

„It didn't work, did it?”

„No.” 

„I'm glad it didn't.” Tyler smiles.

„Huh?”

„I'm glad you still... like boys.” The singer says and leans in again. He connects their lips and Josh kisses back but then he pushes Tyler away. „What?”

„Don't pity me.”

„Don't be stupid.” Tyler shakes his head. „I may have or may have not be a little bit in love with you too... for a while.”

„ _A little bit_?” Josh frowns.

„I mean, look at you.”

„So you like me for my looks? Since when are you so shallow?”

"Well, who wouldn't want to date a boy with an actual six-pack and a face of an angel?”

Josh blushes and hits him playfully in the chest. They both laugh but then Josh becomes serious again.

„Are you really?”

„Am I really _what_?”

„You know. In love with me.”

„No, I'm just messing with you.” The singer rolls his eyes. „Of course I am, Josh. Why would I lie about something like this? I would probably tell you sooner but you were hiding pretty well.” Tyler says. „I had my suspicions that you might be at least bisexual but I wasn't entirely sure. So, I guess I was kinda scared of rejection just like you.”

„Oh.”

„We're idiots, aren't we?” Tyler giggles. 

„We are. I guess.” Josh smiles and Tyler kisses him on the nose. „So. Now what?”

„Now we kiss some more.”

„And then?”

„And then we will kiss again.”

„And then?”

„And then I will take you out for a romantic dinner at Taco Bell and maybe ask you to be my boyfriend.”

„Maybe?” Josh quirks his eyebrows.

„Maybe.”

„Maybe I will say yes, then.”

„Sick.” Tyler grins. „Josh? I'm glad you punched that guy in the face.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very proud of this one but my writer's block wanted to strike again and I had to write something ( ~~anything~~ ) in order to stop it.


End file.
